


Perchance to Dream

by daiseypuppy (svana_vrika)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/daiseypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfection of a single moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "30kisses". Prompt was the space between dreams and reality’.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Yami no Matsuei and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Yoko Matsushita.
> 
> Minor mention of other series characters

I love it here. It’s so peaceful and serene, especially in the light of dawn. The birds are just waking, and I can hear their soft sounds through my window as they waft on the cool morning breeze to greet the rising sun.

I love it here. His body is warm and _so_ soft. He fits perfectly into my embrace, molds to my own form as intimately as my skin. His own flesh is smooth, flawless, and I lightly caress his arm, delighting in the sensations it sends coursing through my fingertips. 

I love it here. The smile that curves up his lips as he sleeps elicits one of my own. The light blush of slumber that kisses his cheek causes my breath to quicken. I bury my nose in his soft, chestnut tresses and breathe deeply, arousal and comfort battling for control as his scent permeates my senses. 

I love it here. There is no past to overshadow our present, no regret to instill fear as to what might be. There is no Meifu, no Muraki, and no Mother. Though it is but an illusion, there is only him and I, and the feelings I know are too perfect, too painless to be real. 

I love it here. Because here, in the sweet, safe space of my waking dreams, I can love him.


End file.
